User talk:Ranime Codexer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Ruling the de'Arnise Keep and Lands page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 23dutch45man (talk) 22:52, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Mod content Well, we actually haven't made a statement on mods on this wiki and I am aware that the modding community is well-established. Personally, I have only played the vanilla game BG, BG 2: SoA and I still have to finish ToB, so I don't have any experience on mods on this game. I think it's certainly possible to do one of the two things you proposed, creating categories or a spin-off wiki for mods and all related content, but I need more time to consider this. 23dutch45man (talk) 09:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Infobox item Hi, From some edit summaries I understand that you have some problems with Template:Infobox item. If you could tell me what your problems are with the infobox, I may be able to help you. Also, there some instructions on how to use this template on the page itself. 23dutch45man (talk) 16:45, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Half-ogres Near Beregost and Unfinished Business Hi! You added the information that this quest's bug is fixed with Unfinished Business. I can't find anything in the UB files that confirms this, so I removed that again. Do you have other evidence? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:36, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Lavok's Sphere Who says that the Solamnic Knights are from Krynn or the halflings from Athas? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:24, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :Beyond the fact that the Knights themselves tell you where they're from? All official guidebooks say it. Plus, it's an obvious inferral to anyone actually familiar with the tabletop games that Baldur's Gate was based on. Fans of AD&D know that Solamnia is a prominent human country on the world of Krynn - setting of the game and novels Dragonlance - defined by its culture being centered around the Knights in Shining Armor trope. They likewise would recognize the halflings as Athasian by combination of the environment where you find them, and their cannibalistic nature; one of the more infamous aspect of the Dark Sun setting is the fact that its halflings are cannibal killers. It's like how Boo is a shout-out to Spelljammer, where the Miniature Giant Space Hamster is an actual thing in the lore; it's not something you are beaten over the head with, it's an easter egg for those players of the game who have familiarized themselves with the wider tabletop game lore surrounding the Realms and its counterpart settings.Ranime Codexer (talk) 19:22, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, that are some useful hints. ::Besides the rules, personally I am not familiar with the pen-and-paper lore, and have to research everything I'd need from it. ::As this wiki is about the game, however, it usually should only list those things that can be 'proven' by actual game content. And the term "Krynn" does only appear once in all dialog or what-ever descriptions – and is not spoken by one of the knights; the term "Athas" not at all. ::So, my issues with this are: how to those facts? ::An apparently easy way for Krynn would be to explain on the knights' article what Solamnia is (perhaps even create an article for that) and then link to them on the sphere page. As a reference, the Forgotten Realms Wiki article can be linked to – which is done often on this wiki. If they don't have that article (or if it's too poor to serve as reference), then Wikipedia could be used, or at least a link to the (main) lore book with this content on FRW or WP. ::Reading through your explanation, Athas might be more difficult to explain … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:15, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Pandemonium Hi again! I really like your trivia and background knowledge, but I would also be really glad if you could add (citation) links by yourself when putting such stuff on articles. Just as I have done now with the Harp of Pandemonium. However, there is no "(Ravel's) Harp of Pandemonium" in Planescape: Torment, only a spell "''Howl'' of Pandemonium" which is not connected to her – where was your info from? (In addition I've removed some unnecessary details from the NWN part: I don't think a BGW reader needs to know how exactly an item works in that game.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:11, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I took the information from this site here - http://forums.pocketplane.net/index.php?topic=24783.0 - but further research has revealed that I was wrong to do so; the Harp only exists in BG2:SoA and "Ravel's Harp of Pandemonium" is actually an in-game alternative name for the item.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 20:28, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Wand of the Apprenti Hi. Wanted to add the infobox to Wand of the Apprenti – in my games, there is no item by this name … can you provide the item code ( .itm)? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:41, September 6, 2019 (UTC) :According to a quick Google search, the item code is Wand15. Hope this helps!--Ranime Codexer (talk) 15:38, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Ah! Then I have to do … . I've read your comment about the quest and will see … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:13, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Next time simply "move" ("rename" under the edit button) the wrong page – this is, as for the Wand of Apprenti, the way such things are done on wikis. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:18, September 6, 2019 (UTC) The two hearts Hi. What do you mean by it "is simply called "Rebel's Heart" in-game – in your inventory? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 07:30, September 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes. In your inventory, both the heart of Prince Villynaty and the fake heart he gives you to betray the king with are called, simply, "Rebel's Heart". They use the same icon and imagery, but their infobox description is unique.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 16:19, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Dili's transformations Hi! Where have you encountered (or taken the information from) Dili transforming into a giant spider or a gibberling? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:25, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :In-game play of the original Baldur's Gate II Shadows of Amn. It is possible it only happens if you have yourself sent to the Asylum as insane, but when you speak to her, those are two of the random things she will transform into. If you keep speaking to her, she will randomly transform through several forms. Mind you, it has been a long time, and I might have been confusing the Ettercap for those two forms.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 14:55, October 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I've checked all related scripts and dialog files, and have them referenced in detail on her article. The "boring" line has only the listed six random results (referenced to as "and following"). The next two come from a script, though I haven't checked when it is executed. Couldn't find anything about those two, however, so you're okay with having them removed? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:12, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Go right ahead. It has been a very long time since I played the Collector's Edition for Shadow of Amn, so I may very well have made a mistake. I'd trust what you've proven by examining the scripts/dialog files over my memories. It might possibly be a difference between the original and enhanced editions, but I doubt it. Thanks for having the courtesy to talk with me about it, though.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 22:33, October 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oh, I usually don't remove given info unless I'm absolutely sure it's wrong – better ask in such cases if I can't find it myself. (At least, I should do so.) �� ::::It's removed, and dialog file and script are – regarding this – identical in both editions. ::::Say, but you're currently playing through – or are all your contributions just out of memory? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:23, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm trying to play through, but real life is interfering; I'm currently only on Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, and I had to restart that due to glitches as part of the correction process. All the Baldur's Gate II related material I've been adding is based on information taken from the official strategy guide for Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal released by Prima.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 14:52, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Lycanthropy Hi. I've removed category:Creatures from lycanthropy again – on the one hand lycanthropy definitely is not a creature, on the other hand it's already categorized under lycanthropes which are creatures. On the topic itself, also affecting the Loup Garou: as far as I know, Gorion's Ward themselves cannot turn – this is only a persistent rumor. But I was too lazy to analyze the cript mechanics behind it, yet. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:53, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Fair enough; I wasn't sure if Lycanthropy had been deliberately left out of the category or just slipped under the radar, like the vast array of other incomplete or untouched articles. As for Gorion's Ward, I'd never heard of it; I just saw it on the Loup Garou page and assumed it was correct. Please, feel free to remove it if I was mistaken.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 20:28, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi, there. Haven't looked too detailed in your latest creations. At the moment, I just do so for Hyreth (due to the comment). May I ask you to please use the code from the template:Infobox creature/doc itself, rather than copying the from other articles? Else, you may place an outdated template, with some parameters missing. Also, please don't place these comments, , if you're not sure that there is indeed nothing to add – that's what they're meant for: here is nothing of note. I guess, the reputation loss if killing him was also a copy-paste error … How exactly can Hyreth be missed? Could you please add a brief explanation to "missable = Yes"? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:42, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :I'll try to use the template you linked. And Hyreth is "missable" in that nothing actually forces you to talk to him - same goes for Dosia. Unless you go out of your way to speak to him, his quest never is triggered.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 10:46, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Hm … actually, that field is considered to be used if e.g. a character disappears due to certain decisions or events, rather than just "not talking to". Like, you've reached a certain point of the storyline, and he would vanish. (Which indeed happens, but that affects the whole camp or so.) ::Was I right with the reputation impact being a mistake? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:02, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Yeah, aside from disappearing like everyone else in chapter 10 when you enter chapter 11, Hyreth doesn't count as "missable" then. And the Reputation loss was basically copy-posted from another occurrence of the infobox; I think that is the standard penalty for killing NPCs in general, but I could be mistaken, so please erase it if it's wrong.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 12:35, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::My, then you have to learn a lot about your actions and deeds! :) ::::*In general, only killing innocents and authorities may reduce reputation. Technically, these are the class for any creature; killing those that have assigned (that's not "looking like") a regular or a creature-related class, won't have an impact. ::::*However, a new feature is introduced by the Enhanced Editions, making it possible to define a certain value of reputation loss, no matter the creature's class. That's, for example, used for Phandalyn, who was changed from being an innocent in the original game to a paladin in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. ::::*The amount of the loss, if not done like above, is determined by your current reputation, as explained in the table I linked above. It's up to -10 when having a reputation of 20, to no loss at all at the lowest level of 1. ::::*Of course, scripts can – in both editions – also be used to change reputation when killing a certain creature, no matter the other mechanics. ::::-- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:16, December 6, 2019 (UTC) The Undercity Mercenaries Yes, I'm aware of that. Was meant as an interim solution, as long as that's a stub and the others aren't created. Then it should become an "Involvement" section, with only excerpts or a summary being given. Next time, please keep at least a link with a short note. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:04, December 16, 2019 (UTC)